Sing! Pretty Cure!
Sing! Precure!( 歌うプリキュア！ / Utau Purikyua!) is one of Cure48 fan series. The theme is about music. Story Sing! Precure! Episodes The story begin in Tokyo, Cure Entertainment search a new singer. Then a girl named Sono Kaede and her friend Hoshimiya Rikka joined, in the test show a enemy who from Bad Music Band appear and break that test show with they voice. And Domi, Remi, Fami appear to give power for Kaede , rikka, and aya to transfrom become pure idol. They are have a 7 pure idol, 1 pure idol are joined with them in middle episode and 2 pure idol joined with them when episode 45. Character Pretty Cure In this series pretty cure are like an idol, who will sing for turn dark heart from human emotion to pure heart. In this series pretty cure not have another name example cure pop or etc, but they use Pure Idol Machine to give power for they singing. Sono Kaede - she is one of main character of this fan series, she have a long pink hair. kaede very like singing, she have a bestfriend named Hoshimiya Rikka. She have a crush with Yotsuka Tarata. Hoshimiya Rikka- she is one of main character ot this fan series, she have a long brown hair. Rikka have a bestfriend named Sono Kaede. She have a crush with Tanaka Akira. Atsuko Aya- she is one of main character of this fan series, she also joined test show along with rikka and kaede. She have a crush with Todo Arata. She is a rival with Todo Miyumi in love, before she know miyumi and arata are sibling. Todo Miyumi- she is one of main character of this fan series, she is a national top idol different with kaede, rikka, and aya she is also brother complex. She have a brother from charm prince named todo arata. Katagiri Uta- she is one of main character of this fan series, she is also super national top idol. She also have pure idol power and her partner is Somi, first she don't want joined with Kaede, Rikka, Aya, and Mayumi group but at episode 25 she want to join with them and togheter defeat Bad Music Band. Cure entertainment Maeda Tsubasa- she is the manager of Cure entertainment, when a child she is also pure idol. Domi- she is the first mascot and she is Kaede partner Remi- she is the second mascot and Rikka partner Fami- she is the the third mascot and Aya partner Somi- she is the four mascot and Miyumi partner. Lami- she is the five mascot and Uta partner. Simi- she is the six mascot, her partner is unknown. Dori- she is the seven mascot and her partner is unknown. Bad Band Music Yamikaze Erika- she is the first enemy, she is the path of Dark Sisters. She have a Dark Idol Power, she have a younger sister named Yamikaze Erina. Yamikaze Erina- she is the seond enemy, she is the path of Dark Sisters she also have a Dark Idol power and she have a older sister named Yamikaze Erika. Goro- he is the third enemy , and he is the path of Bad End Music. Hachiro- he is the four enemy and he is the path of Bad End Music. Nakamura Takuma- he is the only member of Bad End Music who have a family name after Erika and Erina. Charm Prince charm prince also from cure entertainment, they are also have a pure idol power. The member are : Yotsuka Tarata- he is the first member and the leader of Charm Prince. tarata also have a crush with Kaede that known at eisode 21 and he become Kaede bodyguard. Tanaka Akira- he is the second member and he also have a crush with Rikka that known at episode 18, and he become Rikka bodyguard. He very good when playing a card Todo Arata- he is the third member and he is Miyumi older brother , he very care with Miyumi and Aya. He also have a pure idol power and he also have a crush with aya that known at episode 24 and he become aya bodyguard. Nakamura Yuu- he is the last member and he is Takuma younger brother. he's very childish and very fond of sweets but he is understanding people and do not give up easily. yuu very different with her older brother. yuu also have pure idol power and he have a crush with Todo Miyumi. Item pure Idol machine - a machine who will give power to pure idol, before concert the idol eat a candy but that is not a normal candy, the candy have a power to turn dark heart become pure heart. Pure Idol Stage pink stage - Kaede Blue stage - Rikka red stage - Aya Black stage - Miyumi white stage - Uta Purple stage - unknown Yellow stage - unknown Movie A Fantastic Music Precure! Trivia * this is my first fan series that is a pretty cure not transform into cure but pure idol. * this is my first fan series that have 7 cure/pure idol * all character have a crush * all pure idol have 7 main idol that same with Aikatsu! * kaede name is same with Kaede from Aikatsu! * Hoshimiya name are taken from Hoshimiya Ichigo. * That song will be show up are mixed from anime Pretty Rhythm and Aikatsu. * in this fan series also have color stage same with Aikatsu. * this is my first fan series that is they are not have transformation device to be cure or pure idol with different name * this is my first fan series that is no monster attacked cure/pure idol who summon by enemy. Gallery sono kaede.jpg|Sono kaede hoshimiya Rikka.jpg|Hoshimiya Rikka Atsuko Aya.jpg|Atsuko Aya Todo Miyumi.jpg|Todo Miyumi yamikaze erika.jpg|Yamikaze erika katagiri uta.jpg|Katagiri uta Todo Arata.jpg|Todo Arata Nakamura Yuu.jpg|Nakamura Yuu Yotsuka Tarata.jpg|Yotsuka Tarata yamikaze erina.jpg|Yamikaze erina Goro.jpg|goro Maeda Tsubasa.jpg|Maeda Tsubasa Nakamura Takuma.jpg|Nakamura Takuma hachiro.jpg|hachiro Tanaka Akira.jpg|Tanaka Akira Category:Fan Series